


能動的三分間

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: Bambam發現自己安靜了下來，他想用濕潤這個詞向他的朋友形容金有謙的眼神，可以像是金屬一樣銳利又低溫，又能像一塊用叉子切下送入嘴裡的蛋糕那樣柔軟而甜美，可是他一時間找不到正確的對應詞彙。Bambam突然有些悵然若失，金有謙濕潤的眼神只能留在他韓國的記憶裡，而不存在泰國的舌尖。





	能動的三分間

曼谷從氣味開始就跟首爾不一樣，Bambam偷偷拉下口罩，不太記得最後一次悠哉地走在街頭是其實距今不遠的哪一年。他縮在朋友中間的位子裡，用筷子戳了戳盤子裡軟膩到失重的香蕉煎餅。

假期到了最後，明天他就要飛回韓國，回到往返練習室與聚光燈底下的生活。Bambam不難發現自己在這個群體裡頭格外放鬆，他的朋友們興高采烈地快速交談，一個個眉飛色舞口沫橫飛。即使踩著拖鞋隨意在夜晚的市集閑晃，他也可以從話語間感覺得到他們身上旺盛的精力。啊，真好啊，他吸了吸鼻子，他生長的國度在夏日悶濕又高溫，即使如此仍然是個富有生命力的國度，包括他在內，孕育出一群充滿夢想的年輕人。

他是這群朋友當中最早投身事業的人，在同儕仍在教室裡操場上揮灑汗水的時候他在練習室裡，以不熟悉的言語接受嚴厲的指導與批判，他的生命與其他人的大概有著很大的不同，但那仍不影響他們穿著類似的T恤牛仔褲，坐在小攤販前吃幾塊銅板的甜食煎餅。朋友們知道他隔天就要走了，興高采烈地圍著他說話，Bambam才發現自己今晚沒怎麼開口，他只是任自己輕鬆地被話題像海浪一樣帶起來，在浪頭上大聲笑出，然後被下一個話題拍打捲走。

隨手擱在桌上的手機螢幕亮了起來，不用看就知道是誰會在首爾的深夜時分傳訊息來。Bambam隨手滑開訊息視窗，金有謙的照片就一張張彈了出來，正確來說是金有謙拍的他的貓的照片，最後一張本人才露了臉。

為期十天的假期，他在回國前要金有謙幫他餵貓。你可以睡我家，才不用跑來跑去，Bambam在候機室裡無聊地說，雖然阿姨兩天來一次來，但飼料跟貓砂還是要每天弄的。

你明明知道我晚上不能一個人睡，金有謙抗議。夜晚的候機室裡大家都壓低了音量，只有從耳機裡傳來的金有謙嘟嘟囔囔的聲音格外精神。

可是只有你有我家的密碼。

Bambam在視訊的這端打了個呵欠。不然你把貓接去你家好了，但我不知道他們會不會亂尿尿。

通話那頭的人卻突然安靜了幾秒，喂？你有在聽嗎？Bambam對著電話追問，那頭才又有了聲音。不然阿姨不去的日子我再去吧，金有謙猶豫地回答，幾秒後又硬生生地擠了一句，既然只有我有密碼。

他有那麼一瞬間就要失笑，登機通知廣播適時響起，遂草草掛上電話。

最後還是在上飛機前委託打掃阿姨每天來一次幫他餵貓，金有謙在文字訊息裡承諾會抽時間去陪貓玩，他說好，開著玩笑說最好是我想貓的時候你就傳照片來的那種。

然而點開圖片看見躺在地板上的金有謙和Cupcake的貼臉自拍時Bambam突然有些不知道怎麼解釋這股煩悶的心情，得來不易的假期還剩幾天，他卻突然想要搭上飛機回到那個空氣完全不同的城市。朋友見到他的照片好奇地問，那是你的貓嗎？

他說對，我的teammate去幫我顧貓。

朋友恍然地啊了一聲，說他真好，又說，你的貓跟他待在一起很放鬆，看來他也對貓很好。

是，他是個善良的人。Bambam說，他把照片一張張保存起來，包括最後一張，明顯喧賓奪主的那張。他想跟朋友說說金有謙，卻又不知道該從何說起。有謙是個善良的人，唱歌的音色像是脆糖芯，跳舞的時候修長的手腳像一隻優美的獵豹；在台上的時候百分之百專注狩獵，台下又像一隻成天想著惡作劇的狗狗。

仔細算來，可以排進人生Top2的朋友，甚至不是Top3，是Top2。

Bambam發現自己安靜了下來，他想用濕潤這個詞向他的朋友形容金有謙的眼神，可以像是金屬一樣銳利又低溫，又能像一塊用叉子切下送入嘴裡的蛋糕那樣柔軟而甜美，可是他一時間找不到正確的對應詞彙。Bambam突然有些悵然若失，金有謙濕潤的眼神只能留在他韓國的記憶裡，而不存在泰國的舌尖。

朋友說，下次帶他回來一起玩吧，你的teammate，善良的Yugyeom。Bambam說好，那又有什麼不行的呢，有謙會很喜歡這裡的。他知道這並不是客套話，Bambam想過很多次，總有一天他要和金有謙一起走在曼谷的街頭，在川流的人群中抓著彼此的手以免走丟，在震耳欲聾的音樂裡跳舞。

他現在就想見到有謙。

Bambam找了個藉口，說要回家收拾行李，充滿歉意地提前結束夜遊。意猶未盡的朋友們沒有強行挽留他，只笑著說下次碰面不知道是何時了，一邊熱情睇輪番擁抱，汗與香水混雜在一起，形成複雜的氣息。他逆著人流向大路走，在步行途中抓住手機，想著等等要播網路電話給那個人，卻在想著的同時電話搶先一步響起。

他愣了愣，按下同意通話的同時金有謙的臉就出現在眼前。喂、喂？Bambam xi，你在外面嗎？

嗯，怎麼了？

哈哈，怎麼在外面玩還有時間接電話。

金有謙講話的時候帶著一種小孩子般特有的含糊咬字，他聽不太清楚那頭的聲音，卻先意識到金有謙趴著通話的背景是自己家的客廳。我要回家了，明天一早飛，Bambam如實回答，又問：你怎麼還在我家？

唔......，我想說跟貓咪一起應該沒關係吧，但果然一個人睡還是有點怕怕的。金有謙想了想說，一邊側過了鏡頭。Cupcake窩在金有謙佔據的沙發一角，靠著人類的大腿優雅地理毛；布丁跟拿鐵則是各自在客廳的櫥櫃上找了舒服的地方窩著，有謙應該是開了免提，貓兒聽見他的聲音抬起頭來張望了下，幾秒後沒看到人又再懶散地躺了回去。

所以啦，金有謙理直氣壯地說，我睡不著嘛，只好撥電話給你了。

呀、趕快睡啦，Bambam忍不住笑了出來，我明天就回去了。

嗯，我知道。金有謙點頭，又突然轉換了話題。泰國怎麼樣？

什麼怎樣？

天氣啊、家裡好不好啊，還有你現在心情怎樣......啊不過這時間還在外頭玩應該心情不錯吧？

就說要回去了，Bambam嘀咕著還是老實回答，不錯啊，大家都好，一切如常。

喔喔，那就好。

還有就是，很熱。

啊，這個我也知道。

跟首爾一點也不一樣，這裡。

Bambam低聲說。那頭大概沒有聽見，遲疑地啊了幾聲，他卻沒有再復述一次。就是很熱，Bambam說，每天都熱得要命，流一堆汗，早晚要沖三次澡。

明明曾經是我的日常，現在只屬於假期的這個地方。

金有謙輕輕應聲，像是看出了他莫名的低落，卻又不願太容易地就把關心問出口。因為他們都是這樣的人，Bambam想，他太了解他了，知道他不會回答。

可是還是很感謝了。明天晚上之前我就回去了，他說，你會待在那嗎？

不一定，金有謙想了想，我可能會出門。

那也沒關係，他點頭。回去以後我有想說的話，找天碰面吧。

啊，那當然......。

金有謙像是一愣，隨即恢復了平常的表情。Bambam忍不住想笑，你看，就說太了解彼此了，才說了一句，後面要說什麼他就都知道了。但他沒有馬上戳破，在濕度79%、33℃的夜晚街頭，看著手機那頭的人有些倦意地撥了撥頭髮，露出漂亮的眼角。他穿過人群，走到了最吵嚷的五字路口，通話還沒有結束，有謙在那頭看向他，他想，那就是他想說的濕潤的眼神。

他才發現那是一個他所想要保持私有的印象，關於金有謙的，關於他的，關於一切所有，沒有成功找到形容的詞彙也沒關係。

Bambam笑了起來，他說晚安；一切都在這個瞬間發生，又都還沒發生。

fin.


End file.
